evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
The Auroran Phoenix is an Auroran ship in Escape Velocity Nova. |inherent_govt= |buy/hire=Example |cost=150000 (10 of 37 - Very Good) |tech_level=Example |speed=440 (10 of 34 - Very Good) |acceleration=650 (9 of 36 - Very Good) |turning=60 (6 of 16 - Very Good) |jump_time=1 day |jump_speed=Example |shields=30 (46 of 48 - Terrible) |shield_regen=15=0.45/sec (25 of 32 - Poor) |armor=120 (29 of 41 - Poor) |armor_regen=0 (11 of 11 - Worst) |total_defences=150 (44 of 52 - Terrible) |disabled_at_armor=Example |max_ion=75 (27 of 37 - Poor) |deionize=20 (15 of 26 - Average) |targetable_by_pd=Example |displays_vitals=Example |total_outfits=40 (35 of 53 - Average) |cargo_space=10 (18 out of 20 - Terrible) |guns=3 (6 of 9 - Poor) |turrets=0 (8 of 8 - Worst) |armament=Example |outfits=Example |fuel=300 (10 of 12 - Poor) |crew=1 (19 of 20 - Terrible) |mass=13 (27 of 31 - Terrible) |length=9 (20 of 23 - Terrible) |strength=80 (25 of 37 - Poor) |ai_type=Example |ai_afterburner=Example |flees_when_out_of_ammo=Example |skill_variation=20% (5 of 10 - Good) |pod_count=0 (6 of 6 - Worst) }} | speaker = Buying a Phoenix }} | speaker = Hiring a Phoenix }} Gameplay Analysis The Auroran Phoenix could be said to be one of the worst military fighters in Nova. Even the Aurorans admit that it is slow, underpowered, and ineffective except in large packs. Its main virtues seem to be that it is well-armored and cheap to produce. Nevertheless, it is a testament to monumental Auroran stubbornness that this ill-favored craft continues to be fielded by front line units. Be warned; as Phoenix pliots suffer the greatest casualties of any Auroran military group; if you use this fighter as a bay fighter, expect to replace it often if you do not manage them closely. It is rather comparable to the Federation Anaconda in role and firepower, the differences being mainly speed and firepower. The Phoenix has Radar Missiles over IR Missiles, giving it a larger punch in bombing runs as well as greater tracking capacity leading to a more likely chance of the payload meeting its target. A Phoenix with a capable pilot may be able to stay on the tail of a Federation Destroyer and constantly hit it in the rear, taking advantage of blind spots. The most developed version of the Auroran Phoenix, the "Frunch'ek" class sports 1 100mm Railgun, 2 Hail Chainguns, and 3 Radar Missile Launchers with 30 ammunition. A wing of 6 of these fighters can take out many heavy vessels and warships with their railguns and radar missiles quite effectively, but they'll have some trouble once out of ammunition or if the enemy has weapons such as Hellhounds, which can break up a wing of these fighters very easily. If you manage to get a phoenix, here is a suggestion for upgrading it. Buy something like vectored thrust and overdrive. Also, this is just a suggestion but for phoenixes I would buy something more fast-firing like a hail chaingun or two or maybe even light cannons. Once those upgrades are in place, it is much more effective and can easily take down anacondas and most vipers without too much trouble. If you go up against a few of these, remember that they have low speed and manuver capabilities so you can use that to your advantage. Category:Nova Aurorans